La batalla de Yorktown
by XeliaNoctus
Summary: 19 de Octubre de 1781. Era el final. Las dos naciones debían enfrentarse por última vez para que la joven colonia británica obtuviera su independencia. Jamás olvidaré ese día.


Disclairmer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Los hechos historicos tampoco. La imagen de la portada menos... Dejémoslo en que tengo la suerte de tener pertenencia del relato (o al menos yo creo que la tengo xD).

* * *

Estábamos en posición. Era la última batalla. La independencia de la colonia se definia aquí y ahora, y nosotros estábamos dispuestos a perder la vida con tal de impedirlo.

Pero mi señor no estaba preparado.

Tenía la mirada puesta en las tropas azules y una palpable tristeza le rodeaba.

—Mi señor —coloqué mi caballo a un lado del suyo—, las tropas están listas.

El rubio se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban opacos de la depresión que pelear contra su hermano pequeño significaba. Esperé sus indicaciones.

—No dispares —ordenó esforzándose por levantar su voz y hacerse escuchar—, no dispares; no va a ser necesario...

—Mi señor —exclamé con tristeza, pero también con un dejo de ira—, nosotros hemos cruzado el océano para venir a luchar a su lado. Miles de hombres ya han perdido la vida por la causa. No nos podemos retirar ahora que es el final.

—No ganaremos —dijo él simplemente—. Ustedes váyanse; esta es una batalla perdida.

—Al menos denos el honor de acompañarle...

—No dispares —reiteró interrumpiéndome—; no será necesario.

—A su orden, mi señor —respondí resignado.

El joven rubio, vestido de nuestro uniforme rojo, bajó de su montura y se encaminó lentamente en dirección al ejército enemigo. En silencio le indiqué a mis tropas avanzar detrás de él, solo con el propósito de resguardar al hombre que es nuestro representante.

Mi señor iba totalmente deprimido; aun así, tomó su rifle y le cargó una bala.

::

Nadie podrá recordar como se inició la batalla, pero sí podrán recordar como terminó.

Cientos de hombres muertos en el piso y otros cuantos heridos y pidiendo ayuda.

Las restantes soldados se miraban frente a frente. Las naciones estaban una delante de la otra. Ninguna de ellas quizo hacerse un verdadero daño, pero ya tenían varias contusiones y arañazos. Alzaron sus rifles y se apuntaron en las cabezas, mutuamente. Alzé mi brazo para indicarle a mis tropas que prepararan sus mosquetes, pero ninguna de las naciones disparó el gatillo. Baje el brazo lentamente y las tropas guardaron sus armas. Comprendí que ya no habia más guerra que pelear. Simplemente esperé.

—Oye, Inglaterra, estoy escogiendo la libertad después de todo. Yo ya no soy tu niño o tu hermanito nunca más. Desde ahora, soy independiente. ¡Reconócelo!

La nación de la casaca roja se abalanzó contra el joven de la casaca azul; este se protegió con su rifle, que quedó arañado por la bayoneta del ingles; pero el joven perdió el equilibrio y el rifle se le salió de las manos. Inglaterra le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

—Siempre fuiste tan ingenuo, tonto... —ante el movimiento del británico, las tropas americanas se prepararon para disparar.

Inglaterra preparó el gatillo; América esperó el disparo.

—N-no hay ningún sentido en disparar, ¿no es así? —dijo el inglés después de unos segundos, bajando su arma—, tonto... ¡Maldición! —exclamó desplomándose en el piso—. ¿Por qué, máldita sea? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Inglaterra... —murmuró entristecido el americano—. Tú solías ser... tan grande...

::

La independencia de Estados Unidos de América fue ganada. Nosotros fuimos apresados.

Nunca olvidaré esa escena; yo, Charles Cornwalis, jamás olvidaré como aquellas naciones se separaron de aquella manera tan dolorosa.

* * *

Pues, bueno... este vendría a ser mi primer fic, publicado, dado que he escrito algunos, todos incompletos, y no se los he mostrado a nadie.

Pensaba editar esta historia, dado que vino de estar muy metida en el tema de la Revolución Americana (por culpa de un videojuego) y la canción Doshaburi Days (que si ignoras que suene demasiado robotica es hermosa) y salió de la inspiración, pero como yo soy una perfeccionista con patas: "No, esto no esta perfecto, hay que editarlo y rehacerlo"; pero por esta vez no le hice caso a esa vocecita *risa*.

Perdonen si es muy corto, pero algún día, en algún momento, lo editaré y le pondré toda la información historica que pensaba ponerle a un principio, y entonces será mas largo... aunque ni tan largo...

Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, que serán muy agradecidos (y considerados) por esta mente muy pensadora, antisocial y timida.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
